


Tell Her You Love Her

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Asking Out, Awkwardness, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Spy Rise had been harbouring feelings for Tidepool for quite a while now, and with a bit of help from Mysticat, he'll hopefully confess those feelings to her.
Relationships: Spy Rise/Tidepool
Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136
Kudos: 1





	Tell Her You Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can consider this a sequel to an earlier story. Why not, you know? And honestly, I like the potential dynamic Spy Rise and Tidepool could have. could be interesting.

Of all the people to drag him out of his funk, Spy Rise never expected it to be Mysticat. While he was dealing with the aftermath of his breakup with Gearshift, he had largely thrown himself into his work. And the big case which he had on hand was helping to solve the disappearance of a very important soothsayer. One who was often appointed to make large political decisions, such as which heirs would make good rulers. Due to the soothsayer’s important status among magic users around Skylands, he largely worked with other magic users in the Skylanders while on the job. And by far, Mysticat had been one of the best to work with.

He provided good information. About his rivals, his enemies, as well as common meeting grounds for prominent fortune tellers in Skylands. Within a week, they solved the mystery and returned the man home. Where the two of them were thanked by his family for their hard work.

Funnily enough, after that case the two of them continued hanging out. Over all that time spent together on the job, they ended up becoming rather good friends.

They were a bit of an odd couple. Mysticat was superstitious, but ultimately rather laid back. He went with the flow in all things, trusting where the universe was taking him. Spy Rise was logical, but in a very neurotic way. Since young, he believed that all mysteries in the world could be solved with just a little digging. And since young, he never gave up until he could solve those mysteries. His father said that he could be a bit ‘paranoid’. Mysticat said that he could really stand to relax.

“There’s nothing wrong with taking chances with things, you know,” he said to Spy Rise once. They frequently had lunch together, and talked about their lives then. “I mean, I know you’ve been through a lot of relationship problems lately. But if you really want a relationship, one of these days you’re going to have to take a chance again.”

Spy Rise sighed. He took a sip of his orange juice. “I know. And I think I am ready to move on now. But… I have someone in mind. And I’m not sure if I’m even in her league.”

“Well, if she’s a Skylander too, then I don’t think you would need to worry. Once we’re all heroes, we’re all pretty much in each others’ leagues, aren’t we?”

Spy Rise had to admit that that logic was both optimistic and compelling. “But I don’t think it works that way, Mysticat. We can all be heroes, but some of us will just look better with others, or be cooler than the rest of us. And I don’t know if I would even have a shot with those people.”

Mysticat tilted his head to the side. As if he had just come across something he found confusing. “Well, why not try?”

“Because some people just aren’t meant to cross paths, let alone partner up.”

“And why not?”

Spy Rise wanted to answer. He had the answer clear in his head. But when he opened his mouth to reply, he suddenly found himself unable to.

Mysticat smiled. Spy Rise tried again. “Because… well… I guess some people just look better with other people, and some who look cooler or act cooler probably don’t want to spend much time around nerdy weird guys.”

Mysticat chuckled, but not in any mocking way. It was a laugh born out of amusement more than anything. “And why would you assume that’s how things always work in every environment?”

“Well-”

“Spy Rise, look around you. We’re in the Skylanders! Most of us are social outcasts or weird in one way or another. Yet we’re all friends here. I think, if your new crush is a member of this team, you should really try to take a chance.”

He sighed, leaned back against his chair. “You know what? I think I’ll give it a go.”

Mysticat smiled, glad that he had the chance to help.

*****

It turned out that Spy Rise had developed a crush on Tidepool. Luckily, Mysticat knew her well enough that he was able to help Spy Rise court her. He had a plan and everything. “Okay, she usually eats her lunch under that tree right over there. And today, she would go and get herself some ice cream for dessert. All you need to do is ask if you could join her. Just say it, and it’ll be alright.”

“Okay then,” said Spy Rise, still not sure how their plan would work out, and whether Mysticat had the right idea. But he did flash him a sweet smile, and Mysticat  _ did _ have some idea about how things would work out in the future. So if Mysticat had this much faith in him, surely that meant things would turn out alright?

Spy Rise still felt his heart hammering against his chest, threatening to jump out any second. Every step he took towards her - even though he tried to assure himself that the worst was unlikely to happen - was shaking with fear. When she looked up, and her eyes lingered on him, he sucked in a breath and scurried up towards her. No turning back now.

“Hey… Tidepool…” He smiled, choking up the words.

“Good afternoon, Spy Rise,” she said, her crisp accented voice enunciating the words in a way which made his heart flutter. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Err… Well. I… I wanted to know if… If it was possible that…” This was getting ridiculous. It was only one line. He was getting warmer standing there, and he would give anything to finally either say what he meant, or to disappear.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Mysticat flashing him a thumbs-up. A sign that no matter what, he would be behind him. Spy Rise sucked in a breath, and forced himself to finish what he had started. “It’s a pretty hot day today, and I noticed that you just finished your lunch. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for an ice cream?”

Tidepool rose to her feet, clutching her lunchbox to her chest. Her lips thinned. Spy Rise grimaced, bracing himself for the worse…

“Of course. I know a pretty good place with an excellent pistachio flavour. Let’s go there.”

And she turned to walk towards the store, gesturing at him to come along with her.

Spy Rise could not believe it. His heart stopped racing and mellowed out into a regular pulse. His breaths deepened. And a smile crept back onto his face. Turning around, he flashed Mysticat a huge grin and showed him a thumbs up, before turning back and trotting behind Tidepool to accompany her for ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I H/C Mysticat as non-binary (or nyanbinary :3). And he can use whatever pronouns he wants. So don't let my usage of he/him pronouns confuse you.


End file.
